


One of Those Days

by Analdestroyer696969



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Head Injury, Lenny Summers x Reader, Leonard "Lenny" Summers - Freeform, Leonard "Lenny" Summers x reader, Reader Insert, every time its time to tag I forget how to tag, its just a lil blurb thing sorry, lenny summers - Freeform, stagecoach robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analdestroyer696969/pseuds/Analdestroyer696969
Summary: Lenny finds an easy stage to rob. He asks you to come along as an extra gun.





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> Lenny finds an easy stage to rob. He asks you to come along as an extra gun.

It was an unusually nice day in Lemoyne. It was below sweltering hot outside and it seemed less humid than usual. A good day to rob a stage, right? 

That’s what your friend and fellow gang member, Lenny Summers, had opened up your usual morning conversation with. 

“A stage? What do you know about it? How did you find out about it?” You questioned, an eyebrow arching out of habit as you brought your coffee to your lips. You were suspicious as he told you the details. It seemed easy. Too easy. Or maybe it was Arthur’s usual skepticism that you overhead quite a lot sneaking into your subconscious. 

Lenny told you what he had overheard before he arched an eyebrow. “So? You in? I could use an extra person, and there’s no one I’d rather have than you, Y/N.” He flashed you a grin, already knowing what your answer would be. 

You scoffed, dumping out the rest of your coffee before shoving your cup in your satchel. “You know I’m in, Lenny.” You said, returning his grin now as you turned to face him. “Let’s go.” 

Lenny dumped the rest of his cup as well, walking quickly towards his and your horses. “Great! It’s not too far from here and it’ll be going through soon.” He continued to talk about the stage and details from what he overheard, the two of you riding to where you were to wait for the coach. 

“Let’s stop the horses here.” Lenny said, pulling off into the trees, you following behind him. You dismounted, turning to pull your repeater off of your horse.

“So you’re sure about this?” You asked again, trying to ignore the feeling of unease eating at you now. Nerves always ate at you during robberies. 

“Yes, Y/N, don’t you trust me?” Lenny reassured, walking towards a boulder that was next to the road. “Come on, we can hide here.” He spoke quietly now, crouching behind the large rock. You crouched down next to him, pulling your repeater off of your shoulder as you settled into your hiding spot. Your knee sank into the red clay mud, wet from last night’s rain, and you sighed at the feeling of your jeans growing damp in that spot. Lenny glanced over at you, arching an eyebrow before you have a small shrug in response. 

Both of you snapped to attention, crouching lower as the coach started to approach from down the road. It had two guards, and two sitting atop the stage. You tugged your bandanna over your face, Lenny doing the same. He was supposed to stop the coach initially, the both of you taking out the guards. 

Lenny stood up, pointing his rifle at the men as he ran out into the middle of the road. “Stop! This is a robbery!” He yelled, shooting the two men on horseback when they reached for their weapons, their horses neighing loudly as they ran off. “You two want to end up like your friends there?” He asked, arching his eyebrows at the two in the seats. 

“N-no!” The driver responded, his voice wavering. The other man was silent, watching Lenny with narrowed eyes. 

You emerged from behind the rock, pointing your own weapon at the two men before you made your way to the back of the coach towards the lock box. “There better be money back here, boys!” You called over your shoulder, trusting Lenny to keep the two men in line. 

You slung your repeater over your shoulder, starting to pick the lock on the metal storage box. You jumped a bit when you heard Lenny shout a “shit!” followed by a couple of gun shots. You frowned, looking around from the back of the coach. “Everything okay?” You called. 

“Yeah! Can you hurry it up?” Lenny called, eyeing the two new bodies in front of him. The driver was slumped over, the reigns hanging in his limp hands, and the man riding shotgun now on the ground. He moved to try and calm the horses to keep them from bolting. You opened your mouth to respond to your companion before your vision went black. 

You woke up a few moments later, the back of your head throbbing. You felt an arm around your middle, holding you to up. You forced your eyes open and hissed at the brightness before you looked down, now seeing the arm. “Lenny? What happened?” You managed to croak out, bouncing a bit on the horse. 

“We got ambushed, we’re on our way back to Shady Belle right now.” Lenny said, kicking his horse faster. Maggie sprinted down the road leading towards the large house, loud huffs leaving her. Your horse was following closely behind.

You only heard parts of what Lenny had said, spots eating at your vision as you tried to stay sitting up, but you got the gist of what he had said. You blinked again, realizing you were back at camp. You felt yourself get pulled off of Maggie, Lenny throwing one of your arms around his neck, his arm secured around your waist. “Y/N’s hurt! The back of her head is bleeding!” 

“What?!” Dutch’s head snapped up, his eyebrows pulling together. He stood up from the table he and Hosea were sat at, their game of dominoes forgotten. “Miss Grimshaw! We got a situation!”

Javier hurried over to your other side, helping walk you towards a chair. 

“Guys, I know I’m hot ‘n all, but I’m fine.” You groaned, your head rolling back before they set you down. “I just…fell?” 

“We were robbing a stage and extra hands showed up and they snuck up behind us.” Lenny explained, his tone anxious. “I killed them but they got to Y/N first. I think they just hit her. She wasn’t out that long! Just a few minutes.” 

“Yeah, it looks like that.” Javier agreed, gently leaning your head forward so they could look at the back of your head. 

“Oh, pushy, Javi.” You mumbled, your eyes closing at the feeling of his fingers in your hair. Javier made a face at your words, his cheeks warming as he moved to the side so Miss Grimshaw could start dabbing at the broken skin with a wet cloth.

Dutch and Hosea pulled Lenny over, talking to the boy. 

“Were you followed?”  
“What happened exactly?” 

The two men spoke at the same time before giving each other a similarly steamed glare before they both looked back at Lenny. 

The boy opened and closed his mouth, glancing over at you before looking back at the two men. “No. And I heard about an easy stage from these guys in town and I didn’t have a reason to not believe them! And it was going just fine until these extra guns showed up and jumped us.” He rushed out before shoving past the men, hurrying back to your side. He sat down next to you, taking your hand. “Y/N, are you okay?”

“Does she look okay?” Susan snapped, pulling scissors from her pocket, starting to cut away at the hair around the wound. “Good thing you’re due for a haircut anyway.”

You grimaced, turning your head a bit to the side so you could look at Lenny, catching his eye. You gave him a smile now, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’ll be fine. I’m comin’ back now. Did you grab the money?”

Lenny hesitated before he gave a nod, returning your smile. “A hundred bucks.” 

“Well, that’s pretty good for gettin’ whacked in the head.” You said with a snicker before wincing when you felt Susan give the side of your head that wasn’t throbbing a soft smack. 

“It’s not,” She snapped before the snipping sounds continued.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I need to learn how to italicize on here  
2) Sorry that kind of dropped off! I had a good idea of what I wanted to do with this when I started and then I had to go run errands and I forgot it. oops. I hope you liked it anyway, sorry that it’s all over the place!  
You can find me on tumblr @/daisydeacks :)


End file.
